UHC to Power
by GMCAntunes
Summary: The members of the Mindcrack server are competing in a special UHC. Guude has decided that it was time for someone else to take charge, so the winner of this special UHC will get a once in a lifetime opportunity. The problem is: the first two pairs to be eliminated from the competition, will be un-whitelisted from the server. Who will prevail?


PROLOGUE

"Welcome back to Ultra Hardcore!" - Guude's voice roared throughout the valley. It echoed between the mountains, amplifying the sound considerably. A small circle of people could be found in the valley, and Guude, the man who was talking, was standing in the middle, on top of a glowstone block, his green shirt slightly waving in the wind. He looked at his friends as he spoke.

"Tonight, all members of the Mindcrack server are gathered here to participate in this special UHC." - he declared, making a quick pause to breathe. - "But what is so special about this particular UHC?, you might ask. Well, after being the leader of this server for 3 years, I've decided it's time to give someone else the chance to run it. It has been great being the main face of the Mindcrack server, but it's a hard job, very stressful, and I think that it's time for me to back off, and let someone else take it." - Guude cleared his throat, and continued. - "So I decided that we should play a game of Ultra Hardcore, and the winner... gets to be the new owner of the server."

Shocked looks could be seen on almost all the Mindcrackers faces. Chaos erupted almost instantly.

"Are you serious?" - McGamer asked in disbelief.

"So anyone can be the new owner?" - Mhykol insisted.

"But what happens if you win, Guude?" - Kurt sharpely inquired.

"Alright, alright, calm down everyone!" - Guude shouted, so his voice could be heard. - "I've got it all covered. We're gonna play in pairs. Random pairs. So if my team wins, my pair will be the new owner, whoever it might be."

"Even me?" - TheJims said, more to himself than to Guude.

"Yes, TheJims, even you... So that's it guys, you better get yourselves ready, because we're drawing the teams in a second." - Guude declared, finally getting off the glowstone block, who was promptly broken, its dust picked up by Nebris.

The Mindcrackers exchanged anxious looks. This was a one time opportunity. However, some people didn't look too excited. "What if I don't want to be the new leader of Mindcrack? Should I just quit now, or die on purpose?" - Etho's voice rose from the crowd. Some people nodded in agreement.

"Well, I thought about that too." - Guude replied. - "To avoid self-disqualifications, I declare that the first two teams to die will be un-whitelisted from the server. That decision shall prevail, despite the will of the new server owner."

For a moment, only Guude's echoed voice could be heard on the valley. Moments later, a choir of indignated voices rose above it, the circle of people broke, and chaos was installed, once again. Some Mindcrackers were arguing with Guude, some were sitting on the ground, looking distant, probably thinking about their odds. Only after a couple of minutes Guude was able to calm everybody down.

"Come on, keep it together guys." - he said, waiting for the circle to be completed again. When everyone was in place, Guude restarted talking. - "It is what it is, and there's no point in arguing about it." - by the looks on the faces of some of the Mindcrackers, there was a point in arguing, but no one insisted, so Guude continued.

"Ok, the server is ready, thanks to SethBling..." - Guude pointed to the sky, where they could see Seth flying above them. - "...and he's also gonna be controlling it throughout the whole UHC, just to make sure everything goes smoothly. He has also offered to help with the selection of the teams, which will be completely random, so good luck to you all, and let's start this!"

Seth activated the redstone contraption that would allow the teams to be randomized, and everyone waited. Suddenly, words appeared in the chat:

_Team 1, Nebris and Millbee._

Millbee and Nebris nodded at each other, both visibly happy with their teammate. Another team appeared on the chat.

_Team 2, Bdubs and Zisteau._

"Aww yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" - Bdubs shouted, making Zisteau laugh.

The teams continued to be formed.

_Team 3, Doc and Pakratt._

_Team 4, Kurt and Jsano._

_Team 5, GenerikB and AnderZEL._

_Team 6, Etho and Pyro._

_Team 7, Shree and Mhykol._

_Team 8, VintageBeef and TheJims._

_Team 9, BTC and Adlington._

_Team 10, McGamer and Baj._

_Team 11, PaulSoaresJr and Pause._

_Team 12, Guude and Vechs._

And finally, the last team appeared on the chat, although everyone had already realized who it was.

_Team 13, Avidya and Arkas._

And so, it was completed. Everyone paired up with their respective teammate, and everyone started waiting for it to begin. This was definitely going to be the most important UHC they had ever participated in.


End file.
